Holding out for a Hero
by citygal509
Summary: A some what song fic for the song Holding out for a hero by Frou Frou. Edited version up. Pellie, Darco. Drabble. Slash. If you dont like slash dont read. It is a Pellie. So its in Ellie's POV. Sorry i didnt clear it up.


I would like to dedicate this to my girlfriend, Kaitlin. She was the one who gave me the song which inspired this. The song is "Holding out for a Hero" by Frou Frou. As someone reviewed to tell me the original song is not by Frou Frou. The reason I say it is because it's the version that inspired this. I tried to edit it as well as I could but it is unbettaed so... sorry if you find some grammar mistakes. And this is a Pellie so its in Ellies POV. Sorry for any confusion. I wrote this last night like at 10 and wasn't very sane. (I usually am not a night owl) This contains Slash and femmeslash. So if you don't like that make use of the back button up there please.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my brain which is scary to own, my cd player, id like to say my girlfriend but she would probably hurt me.

* * *

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need

* * *

_

The familiar chords of the guitar broke through the not so silent club. The strobes of colored light were dancing over people. Shining. Some people who had talent were dancing on the dance floor in front of the stage were the band was performing. The people like me who had no talent or no desire to make a fool of themselves sat at tables to each side of the dance floor. The bar was behind us. Though it wasn't open for alcoholic beverages, just cokes and other sodas as tonight was open teen dance night. Teens as young as grade nine and as old as seniors in University were invited.

I remember when we first found this place; the four of us: Dylan, Marco, Paige and I. We had become a fast group. Marco and Dylan being the official couple of the group, everyone betting that Paige and I were to follow. I had hoped more than once since we were really close, closer than every one knew. Everyone said it was coming. I guess we believed them though we never acted on it… till that night.

That night. We had been having a vacation. We all needed it. We were staying in a hotel in the city. Paige and Dylan had been having a hard time. They had just found out that their dad had cheated on their mom with one of his younger clients. They were both extremely bitter, but showed it in their own ways. Paige had sunken into a depression, not speaking to anyone but the three of us. Dylan had disappeared for a few days. We found him, Marco and me, passed out in the back seat of his car a little ways from Degrassi in a clearing in the woods. A couple of cans of beer found on the floor of his convertible.

It had been Marco and my idea to get the away. A weekend in the city seemed what we all needed. A chance to escape from reality; where we could make our own reality. He had seen an ad for a teen dance club that was opening. He thought it would be fun to go for the opening. He knew that Paige would like and figured that bring her out of the funk that she had sunken in to. He was right and she was excited to go.

They some how convinced Dylan and me, the non-dancers of the group, to go and that it would be fun. Which is how we found ourselves strolling down a back street in Toronto. We had found the club. That had been easy enough. Just follow the never ending crowd of teenagers. When we got there though they decided it was too crowed and that we should go looking for another dance club. There should be one close by. I mean it was the dance club district. And sure enough we walked only four blocks and came across a regular club having a teen dance night. We made our way in.

The club was foggy. That was my first thought. Foggy and blue. I then realized that they had smoke machines going and blue lights where the only ones on as there was about a million colored lights dancing and twirling. Watching one would make me sick. When we entered some one checked our ID's jus to make sure we were teens and were in the age zone. Though I don't know who they thought was older. We were pretty average looking for our age. Though I would say that Paige in her cut off shirt and her black mini skirt maybe looked as old as her brother but not much older.

When we walked through the entrance the sight our eyes were brought to was the stage. It was a large one and was the only area with real lights, though they were dim. The spot light was on the band itself and not on one girl in particular. The dance floor was crowded with teens having a good time. To the right of us was a bar. The bar had been closed and there was coolers open with different kinds of soda in them. We each grabbed one and went to one of the tables to the right of the dance floor and sat down. We sat there watching the crowd of dancing teens with the lights dancing over them. We noticed pretty quickly that there were boys dancing with boys and girls dancing with girls pretty intimately and no one was having a problem, as well as your typical straight couples. Marco and Paige decided pretty quickly after sitting there that it was time to dance. Dylan and I complied for awhile dancing in a group to the fast songs that were played in a row. We both decided to duck out though after awhile, saying that we were too tired.

When we got to our seats we heard the lead guitarist play a loud cord that was so loud that it echoed in the loud club with no problem. The song started out slow and Dylan and my eyes fell instantly to Marco and Paige. Paige had pressed her self up into Marco her arms around his neck and his arms around his hips. Their hips were moving in sync and in beat with the slow beat. I could feel the frustration radiating off Dylan, but he shouldn't have worried; the song picked up speed and Paige raised her arms above her head. While Marco held his arms out in front of him or let them rest on her hips, they had made space between them so they could dance. They moved their bodies in rhythm to themselves and the music.

I sat there, in my seat, and listened to the lyrics. The irony in the song was not lost on me. It had been a long running joke between Marco and me that Dylan was his Wonder boy, his Hercules, his hero. I couldn't help smiling at the mention of the things that Marco and I had talked about that one night we were watching Hercules when he was spending the night. I couldn't help my self but let my head and foot tap to the beat of the song. I looked over at Dylan and saw that he was doing the same. He was smiling and he suddenly started laughing. I turned my head to see what he was laughing at and saw Marco still very close to Paige but doing ridiculous dance moves to make her laugh. He succeeded. And I thought about how everyone looked and acted different at night. He wasn't as self conscious. That made me smile even more. But what really made me smile was that Paige had her head back laughing nice and loud. The twinkling of her giggle reached my ears even in the loud club.

God. When she danced like that she looked like a goddess. The ever moving beams of colored light played into her hair making it shine like gold. The temporary pink highlights we put in where also shining and showing up shockingly pink that only she could pull off. The silver cross that she always wore on a silvery blue shined, along with all the metallic bangles and manicure that caught the light where they were moving up and down on her arms above her head. Her shirt made of silver sequins shined making like a silver aura around her. And if that not it her silver body glitter, liner, and mascara all but added to it. Her short mini skirt clung tightly to her hips as she moved them. Towering over Marco by a few extra inches because of the heels on her black sandals. The silver and blue aura was making her usually blue green eyes look blue and she looked beautiful.

Marco looked really good too. His long brown hair just passed his chin now was also streaked with temporary color, red as it complimented his complexion. We had ganged up on him and made him wear liner. Dylan was were some too but not thick lines around his eyes like Marco, for it wasn't his complexion. He wore a black tank top that was sprinkled with silver and red glitter. Paige had drawn vines braided together on his upper arm in a red tattoo pen that turned a milky silver color with a hint of the original color after it dried. He wore baggy black khakis belted at the waist. The pants where splattered with the same color glitter as his shirt with a little bit of red and silver paint. He wore black leather shoes that could have been called boots but just barely. He called them his dancing shoes.

It was a wonder watching the two of them dance together. It seemed like no one else was dancing but them. In the end that's they way it was. Most people had stopped dancing on the dance floor and turned to watch. The band was half way through the song when Marco turned and pouted at Dylan, wanting him to come dance with him. He only had to turn on the pouting eyes before I felt Dylan's resolve starting to faze. I couldn't help but smile at him and roll my eyes. The tough wonder boy was really a sucker.

When I turned back to look at Marco I saw that Paige was looking at me. When she caught my gaze she crooked her finger sexily at me telling me to come dance with her. I willing complied as if in a daze. When I got there she put her arms around my neck and pressed herself into me, quite like she did to Marco earlier. I complied and put my arms around her hips. We danced, moving our hips together in sync. Our bodies moving in sync. She led, making me dance; for once in my life really well. Not like just moving your body to the music, though we were doing that but other moves that I usually wouldn't be brave enough to do. I looked over at Marco and Dylan and saw the same thing happening. They were dancing close together, Dylan looking like he was trying to shield Marco from public eye. The sight made me smile. With the last cords playing, I looked back into her eyes. Suddenly I had the urge to kiss her. And I did. I kissed her tenderly and she kissed me back fiercer, not that I minded.

* * *

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

* * *

_

That is a memory that is very sacred. We have been coming to the club almost monthly for two years. The band is almost always here or they have a DJ who plays a recording of the song every time we are here. As always people watch Marco and her dance. It's almost like a ritual. We know the people who work the club and they greet us by name. The owner of the club always coming over to tell them that they dance amazingly. We have got to meet the band a couple of times and they of course have noticed the two of them though Marco and Paige where surprised, I wasn't. I mean how could you not notice two people who seemed like immortals when they danced to that song.

As always they start out the same. Pressed up against each other, moving their hips in sync. Until the music starts to pick up then they as always have their arms in the air. This time something other adds to their aura of silver. A diamond ring catches the light when Paige raises her hands toward the ceiling. I smile and twirl an almost exact clone around my finger. Marco's hand catches the light and you can see a diamond ring and a gold band catch the light. They dance as always Marco doing silly dances to make Paige laugh. Which works of course. And she throws back her head laughing, smiling like a loon. And looking like a goddess all the while.

Dylan and I don't have to be begged any more. We know our cue. We get up and move to the dance floor to collect our respective partners.

As I feel Paige press up against me and wrapper her arms around my neck and I put my hands around her hips, I can't help but think. We were all holding out for a hero. And we definitely found them.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

* * *

_

Liked it? Hated it? Standed it? Either way please review. Thanks!


End file.
